My Other Side
by TheCloneUnderTheMask
Summary: Summary: Harvar is dating Maka, and Soul isn't super happy. He goes to extremes, even though she's gone, and it's not just that. He pays the price. Contains, SoMa, OC. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I should continue, or just leave this alone. Please review.:)**

My Other Side:  
She cried. On and on, Maka cried on my chest. I always told her, 'Maka, chill.' She refused to listen. Her tears gushed out from her sight in buckets. What did I ever do that was so wrong?  
"Maka, I'm sorry."  
"How could you?"  
I felt so sorry. That night. That day in this matter, was horrible.  
•September 21st, 2012  
It was after school, my pain had already thrust me like a knife that day. Blood puddles surrounded me in the bathroom stall. As if it morphed into another element, I just sat there. I often cut myself in school, yet people were getting questions and spreading rumors of a weapon gashing themselves right out in the open of a Shibusen bathroom. Yet, I remained silent. Tucked violently into the shadows. I still got piled with letters from girls for weapon requests. I didn't know who they were, nor did I care. I only cared for one female meister, my own, Maka Albarn. It was not right for weapons to give in to their meisters, but I didn't care. Inside I loved her, but she is dating Ox Ford's weapon, Harvar. I've already fallen to pieces, anyway, Harvar was just there to make it worse. My older brother, Wes, just got nominated as Nevada's Most Talented Violinist, making my father put hate on me more. I was ready to just end it all, but I'd hate Maka feeling guilty for me just leaving her. She is bright, young, not to mention, attractive, and she can get her way. Maka can simply live without me. Since I was in the bathroom, I hissed in pain, then hearing someone coming to take a leak.  
"Are you the kid that's cutting them self in the bathroom?" The teen asked.  
"Yes, I'm sorry." I put my feet up so he wouldn't recognize my skin color, considering I'm one of the only albino's in the school. "Am I bothering you?"  
"I'd expect it to be a girl, you should get help, man." He zippers up his pants and knocks on my stall. "I heard you're a weapon so you can't hurt yourself too bad. I'm sorry for whatever you're going through that makes you so frustrated."  
"Nobody's sorry." I sigh in the walls around me.  
"Here's a counselor if you think it's necessary." He puts a card under the door. "If you're here tomorrow, I'll help you, okay?"  
"Thank you."  
"I'm Derek, just to say. I don't think I know your voice, but if you're here tomorrow, I can help. I have a problem too, I do a lot of drugs. You're not alone."  
"Nice to know you, Derek. You're not going to know me for long at this rate."  
"What, suicide?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll help you, okay? See you later." He leaves, and I just feel horrible, somebody that at least attempted to help me, left. Derek is gone. My phone buzzes, Maka, looking for me like everyday. Time to get out of here.  
"Clean up, clean up." I picked up the blade and tissues and threw them into a bag inside my backpack. "Nobody will ever find this." I grab my backpack and walk outside, awaiting a horrible moment to come upon me.  
"Seriously? Why? I thought I was having a good day!" These guys always try making a fight with me, I don't know why. They look like the Matterazi of Shibusen.  
"How can you fall for your meister!? How about we tell her?"  
"No!" I kick them, putting my arm into weapon mode. "Shut up! It's more than that!"  
"Cutting boy? How are you going to get out of this one?"  
"Just because your seniors and I'm a junior doesn't mean you can mess with me like this!"  
"Hey, You! Scatter!" Sid. My savior. He knows this happens everyday to me so he always comes to help.  
"Like we're going to listen to the dead man!" One of then laughs while hitting me in the gut.  
"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" I kick one guy in the gut until he spits out blood. "You're going down."  
"Soul! 2 hours detention!"  
"What the hell did I do?" I turn to him. "Seriously, I thought you were on my side."  
"I had it under control, then you just tried taking charge yourself! That doesn't change anything!" He yells to my whole pointing to the school. "You know where to go."  
"Fine." I walk back into the school, grabbing my phone.  
"Eh, Maka?" I talk to her through the line. "Walk yourself home."  
"Did you get in another fight?"  
"Yeah, I thought teachers were on my side." Maka knows about the fights I get into, but she doesn't know these guys bully me. "See you in 2 hours."  
"Ok, bye, Soul!" She hangs up. I whisper to myself.  
"I love you."  
•Detention  
There's more than the average crowd in here. Black*Star has joined the party so I at least now got someone to talk to.  
"Hey, Black*Star." I walk up to him while he throws his head up in shock.  
"When the hell did you get here, Soul? Why are you here?"  
"Got in a fight again."  
"Oh."  
•Home  
"What ya up to?" Maka walks pass me while I'm writing in a journal.  
"Nothing." I remain calm as I shut the notebook quickly. "I just, I'm just doing homework."  
"You? Doing homework? Are you okay?"  
"I'm absolutely fine, Maka." I grunt while making sure she has left the room.  
"I'm going on a date with Harvar tonight." She tells me. "We're going to a carnival."  
"Death City Semi-annual Carnival." I sigh. "Heard it all before."  
"Yep. Can't wait! You can go if you want! Students get in free!" She yells from the kitchen. "It'll be fun!"  
"I have no date. No money, so I don't have a damn worth going." I sigh then whisper to myself. "I wish I could bring you on a date, Maka."  
"Harvar is so fun!"  
"Enjoy yourself." I'm fallen and cracked, there's nothing I can do. I'm losing grip.  
"It's 5:30!" She runs into her room, getting me stuck with dishes. "I'm going to be late!" Maka shrieks.  
"God, Maka! Relax!"  
"I'm already late! He's probably waiting downstairs!" She fusses through belongings while I get up and sigh. I feel, tonight's my night, isn't it? I get up into my room and get out a box I prepared a while ago. It's full of my suicidal thoughts. Pills, Razors, Paper accompanying a pen, and a nice pair of clothes. I swallow some of the pills. The bottle is labeled 'Blood Thinners'.  
"Soul! Make your own dinner! There's money on the counter for takeout!" She grabs the door, brushing her hair, soon then whipping the brush across the room. Maka looks so pretty in heels. I scoot out of my room and gaze at her. "See you later!"  
"Bye, Maka." I grab her waist and give her a tight hug. I feel my grip getting tighter as she sequels at the force I'm putting on her skin.  
"I have to go!" She breaks my hug and runs out the door. "Bye, Soul!" That was the last time I might ever see Maka. I feel a funny tingle, knowing I better get this over with. It suddenly hits me, how much I'm leaving behind. I'm dying a virgin, I've never been to a wedding, never gotten a music award, never loved by my parents. Maka is just going to find a new weapon, I set that straight. I sprint to my room, grabbing the box and placing it in the bathroom. I take out the clothes first, a white dress top and black suit pants. Why do I bother wearing good clothes if there is gonna be blood all over them? The top is buttoned, wrinkle free, and I'm determined to get this done. The note is one of the worst parts of a suicide attempt, considering I've done them 3 times.  
"'Dear my sacred and beloved friends and family, This note is releasing my thoughts. I am gone. I am sorry.'" I try holding back tears, admitting I'm leaving everybody behind and letting everybody down.. "'My past has wrangled me from the inside. My personal opinions have told me it is time to go. There's no other place I can go other than we're I am leaving to. I'm sorry to my secret love, Maka Albarn, my best friend, Black*Star, and anybody else. I'm sorry to Shibusen. I have gotten to far with these blood thinners. I must've hit a vein and left this world with blood in my trap. I recognize that you, Maka, have found the note first. You see me lifeless on the ground. It wasn't anything you said, I promise. I love you, Maka. I don't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry, I am with you on the inside. You may hear my voice. I apologize for everything I have done to you. I love you with all my heart. Don't be hurt. It's not your fault. Just live on, you can live without me, there is other weapons. May you give me a favor? Cremate me. Put my ashes on the grounds of the basketball court. Don't be upset. I'm with you, forever and always. Make a damn good death scythe.  
Love, Soul'". I fold the note a few times and stick it in my back pocket. Is it really have gone that far? I'm not leaving the world like this. Black*Star texts me, 'Hey Soul! Wanna hang out?' I just respond in a simple, 'Goodbye.' I knew what was going to happen, I was going to die.  
"Leaving this cruel world will leave me better off." I growl while putting the razor blade to my skin, then drowning my arm in warm water. This is much more extreme than my other attempts. I'm pretty daring to do this. People would rather just shoot themselves, maybe hang from a ceiling fan to commit suicide. I took the long path but I know it spares me a couple of minutes, or hours. Maka doesn't care about me, I'm just a piece of scrap metal. An instrument. A tool. She doesn't care.  
"Maka doesn't need me. There's a long line of weapons that don't have a meister. She better get her act up. Maybe her next one will take its own life. She's that bad of a meister." I cut between sentences. "I'm going to go deeper." I follow my rules and go deeper than I normally run the risk to. "Haha, razor, you're not hurting me enough!" I growl in anger while grabbing a knife. I let out an evil laugh, out of crazed emotions, also moving to my room.  
"One slash for my hateful and jackass family. Yet another for my loneliness, for actually eating today, and one slash being alive." My crazed laughs soon turn into whines of pain and grunts of anger.  
"One slash for…"  
"Wasting my life," blood is all I see.  
"Being unloved by the ones I love." Small puddles sit on the carpet.  
"When she broke my heart into pieces!" I slash hard making my body tense up and I shriek in unbearable pain.  
"For being stupid!" I yell as I feel blood hit my feet. "For being ugly!"  
"For being me!" I'm woozy as hell, I should calm down. "And one more damn slash, for doing this to myself." It hits me that I'm super fogged up, but not unconscious. I only got my left arm, didn't I? Why not some more? The demon still remains silent, letting me do anything I desire. (A/N This is before he has the black blood ability to harden his blood)  
"For listening to what other people say!" The knife intersects hands, getting covered in blood. How the hell am I not dead yet? I've hit a vein for sure. "For letting my fucking meister control my life." Maka can't help me no longer, too late. "For being a weapon." It's a total of 12. Ten on the left and two on the right. My arms were covered in a crimson liquid shirt, it kept my warm in a way too. The short sleeve is wet, also, making it slightly drip. Blood fills the cuts and falls down my arm like a gross, yet suicidal, rain of terror. My sadistic thoughts put the blade to my neck. I threaten to slit my throat open. Before thinking of what it could do, I breathe heavily.  
"One, last, time." I breath weightily. "One, final, time, just because." I get on my knees, almost unconscious. "For not getting help." I slash my neck, making myself fall into a pit of bloody anxiety. Maroon fills my throat and making me cough it up into my mouth. When you hack up blood, that means it's over. I'm finished. I just need to sit here. Then I suddenly hear the door opening.  
"Soul!" Maka shouts from the door. "I'm home!" I use my final thrusts of strength I have left to get the note and put it on my chest. It's wrapped together with tape and black yarn, covered with crosses. I am over. Failure. Useless. I wish I had never been born. "Where are you?"  
"Bye, cruel world." I shut my eyes and wait for Maka to find me.  
"What's this box?" She must've found it. "No-o!" She screams then looks through all the doors. The game of hide and seek is over. Rest in Peace.  
"SOUL!"

**Wow. That's fierce. Not to mention, short. I am going to make it longer, knowing I make chapter one's sorta short anytime. But that's good, right? Nothing to see here3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided something. I've got like a hundred ideas with SD, so I will make these get uploaded once a week, and make them long. SD will be uploaded twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays. This, eh, will be random. Enjoy, envy in the essence.**

I flutter my eyes open to see myself in a bed, Maka next to me. She's clutching a piece of paper, then I realize, that's the note.  
"Maka." I moan while trying to pull my left arm up off the bed. My throat hurts like crazy, then I feel stitches along my neck. Then I notice a few on my arm, swollen, red, and infected the twisted bruises and cuts are just screaming in pain. My body isn't cooperating with the pain, either. "It hurts."  
"Soul? Why did you do that!?"  
"I'm sorry." I wince while feeling paralyzed. "I apologize for your sadness."  
"You're not sorry! I almost lost you forever!" She cries while I get the strength to hold her shoulder.  
"Maka," I sigh then put my hand to my side again. Jittering in pain and anger, I moan and look away from her. I screwed up. "Please, don't be sad."  
"Just like the note said, this is my fault!" She sobs and looks away. "I should be the one saying sorry! I can't love you!"  
"I'm sorry I kept that a secret." I keep ignoring her cries and sobs for a minute. "How long ago was it?"  
"Last night, it's Saturday and I'm spending my day here rather than out on the town or reading a book."  
"Where the hell is the doctor?"  
"This is just the school nurse's office so teachers just check up on you." She stops bawling her eyes out and looks up. "My dad comes to check on me."  
"I'm sorry about the note."  
"You can have it." She gives it to me, it's covered in small blood stains and is wrinkled. "I'm not the only person whose read it."  
"How many people have read it!?"  
"Me, you, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, Stein, Papa, Lord Death, Sid, Ox, Harvar, Ms. Marie, Ms. Azusa, Crona, and Ms. Nygus."  
"I thought that list would never end!" I whimper and turn over. "What did they all say?"  
"All the girls cried, including Crona, Papa just said you're disgusting to ever do something like that to yourself, Lord Death was just very surprised it was you. Stein is recruiting you to a mental hospital. Some guy named Derek came, too."  
"Derek." I sigh. "He tried helping me. I'd expect 2-star weapons to be better, too."  
"Once you get out you're going to Baycare, north Nevada, for 4 weeks."  
"I'll miss you, Maka." I grab her shirt. "Don't let me go."  
"I'm sorry, Soul."  
"Don't let me go, right now." She just keeps her silence, leaving her head to the floor. "Huh?" I mumble, lighting my grip a bit.  
"You are under anesthetics? This moment?"  
"Yeah."  
"You won't remember this moment?"  
"Nope." We sit face-to-face, she slowly leans in. Her eyes protrude, as if she noticed what she was doing, now she just pulls me back.  
"Never-mind." Maka sighs, now pivoting to the door, that's open.  
"What's going on here?" Out of anyone, Maka's father of course, joins the party. "Hello my Maka, putrid demon." The man grimaces at me, then gives a nice, happy smile to Maka, who rolls her eyes.  
"Why am I a 'putrid demon'!? What did I do wrong!?" I yammer to him.  
"Get off my little girl. It's gross and evil to hurt yourself on purpose like that! God doesn't love you and Jesus won't accept you!"  
"Aren't you ever upset? I have feelings!"  
"Stupid people like you have already burned their feelings and emotions to ashes then crumpled the contains into dust! No wonder nobody loves you!"  
It's all silent, then Maka stands up.  
"Don't talk to my weapon like that." She must've started crying when she was striding from the room, I heard light whimpers. The noises accelerated in volume once she left the room.  
"Look what you did, you made her cry!" Barking to him, he gets closer.  
"This wouldn't be happening if you didn't abuse her!"  
"Abuse her? YOU are the reason she hates and distrusts men!" I got him there.  
"I'll let you off this time, but please stop hurting her. She's special to me."  
"You'd know that I don't abuse her, I barely even touch her, because you're always on my ass about it." I clench my teeth to him and speak out. "I'm just a damned piece of metal."  
"Is that seriously all you think of yourself, may I ask?"  
"Why am I in this hospital bed? Well, unfortunately, I almost killed myself about it!"  
"That note you casted was deep and emotional, I'll admit that."  
"You don't know how I felt that night, but thank you. Please go, now."  
"I've actually been in the same boat as you, Soul. You get better with support." He opens the door, not bothering to look back, in the same way Maka did. Guess it runs in the family, still not bothering to look back in a simple glare. He turns halfway to me, "I'll go get Maka." I'm left alone, just to look at my stitch covered body in the mirror in front of me. This patchwork was done by the dissection-obsessed professor, Stein, of course. It's horrible knowing Maka can barely stand one scar, now she has to deal with, um, 10 more? Wondering how long she has been waiting for me to wake up, I see her thoughts, they are suddenly scattered. She doesn't want to talk, but then there's something I, can't grasp onto. Is it? No, it can't be. The L word? She couldn't be thinking that. My note, is another thought. She left it here, didn't she? My secret love, Maka Albarn. Is the line I prowl to every time. On the other hand, she is thinking of another line. About the cremation, would she really do it…? I just want to leave, and so does she. Now my bed is the only thing I want.  
"Soul?"  
"Maka, your thoughts…?"  
"Did Papa tell you anything important."  
"Other than stay away from you, no, not really. Maka, there's something else."  
"Okay…!"  
"What are you thinking of? I think I'm reading your thoughts,"  
"Nothing, really."  
"When am I leaving this dump?" I guess I could change the topic, maybe I can read her thoughts better, and faster.  
"Tomorrow. Then you get straight-sent to that hospital I was talking about." My plan failed. It's even harder to find that thought I was trying to get ahold of, like its not even here.  
"Damn it." I simply respond, thinking I got the thought, but it was something else. That stupid L word.  
•Evening  
"Take these special pills at 7:30, they'll help you." Kid hands me a bottle of drugs.  
"On what end?" I ask.  
"Movement. It's Shinigami magic, it has no side effects, I made sure."  
"Who did you test it on?" I joke.  
"Myself. It put no effect on me, I'm immune to most things."  
"Doesn't that mean nothing if you're immune to it?"  
"I get the side effects."  
"That's stupid." I grunt, then look out the window, the damned L word just in my head. Love. Maka, and the word Love just don't mix. "Can I take it now, I'm aching." He replies in a nod.  
"Why did you almost take your own life?"  
"Jealousy." I breathe.  
"With what?"  
"A person." He's getting a lot out of me, more than I expected.  
"Whom are you upset with?"  
"It's really nothing, don't worry."  
"I read the note. It's Maka, you love her, don't you?"  
"She knows it, she thinks about it, but isn't telling me anything."  
"How do you know she was thinking about it?" He stood up, now looking interested in the conversation, yet he was picking at his nails before like he didn't desire to be here at all.  
"Are you even in our phasmology class? You can read thoughts through resonating. There was a single thought I just couldn't understand."  
"What did it seem to show?" His nail hung from his finger, not making him go crazy at all.  
"A memory of Maka and I, then extreme emotions." Sitting up in the bed, Kid sips some coffee.  
"She may love you, too." My food tray gets put in front of me. "Eat dinner, you must be hungry."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"To be honest, she's not putting stress on just herself." That comment makes me raise an eyebrow, as if it really bugged me. "Harv and I talked last night and he brought up something, Maka was ignoring him. She was giving him the silent treatment, and then I heard a knock at my door. He stayed on the telephone line, while I went downstairs. Maka stood at my doorway, in shorts, hair down, and in a tight tank top. Harvar started talking but I put him on mute and told him to stay on the line. She asked me if I'd want to go out somewhere on Monday, like a Pizza Hut or something. Knowing Maka, I just acted as if she was joking. That same moment, I received a text message. Black*Star sent me; 'Maka just asked me out! WTF!' but I just sent him back 'you're not the only one being treated that way'. Maka had asked 4 guys out, and when all rejected, she came here. Hauled up your shirt, and started feeling your chest. Luckily I pulled out so she never saw me."  
"This all happened in 16 hours?"  
"Hard to believe, am I correct?"  
"This will be an awkward stage."  
•Morning  
"Good morning!" Wait, I'm at the school hospital. To make it worse, I'm being shipped off to the mental hospital today. This'll be fun.  
"Why so enthusiastic?" Maka moans, sitting a a small armchair.  
"I forgot I was here."  
"Is it bad that I'm here?" She's suddenly alarmed.  
"No. It's actually, sort of nice, you're here. I feel, happy, around you."  
"I lo…- umm…" She mumbles. "I'll miss you."  
"What were you really going to say?" I grab her chin with two fingers and pull it up, recognizing my movement from the pills I had last night. "Tell me, Maka."  
"It's nothing." She pivots the other way, blushing furiously.  
"I think I may have a slight clue of what you said."  
"As a friend."  
"Don't slouch, it makes your body language and posture off." (A/N Sudden Death note!)  
"I'm sorry, I should get up."  
"We'll talk about this when I return."  
"Okay." She sighs, standing up, then swiping the dust off her skirt.  
"Let's get me driven to hell." I stand up and move from the bed. "Haven't stood in a bit!"  
"Does it hurt? It's been a while, hasn't it?" She laughs, folding her arms.  
"No, I'm fine." I let out a loud moan, growling at the slight pain of tight and strained muscles in my lower back. For some reason, Maka thinks I need help and comes to assist. Adjusting herself, she attempts to help me up. "I'm fine, Maka." I express a smile, almost up. She snakes her hand behind my waist, and acts as I'd it was an accident.  
"Sorry!" Maka finds a blush. "I meant to grab your shoulder!"  
"Nothing to be sorry for." I smirk in a slight response of emotion. My head was turned, I almost slipped, so I grab her shirt. "I should be sorry." Something like that, she'd be pissed off, but now, she's fine. The grip I have on her shirt is tight enough to pull it off if I wanted to try. Our stare is emotional, hormones flying around like confetti. My left hand crawls into a position where I'm cradling her head. Why the hell am I not kissing her? Most likely because she will kill me with the book of hers, and probably because she hates and distrusts guys. "Maka." My lips whisper to her, Maka seems to be getting uncomfortable. Seeing the look in her eyes, I pull her head to mine and kiss Maka. Our eyes close but, realizing my horrible lack of air, I disconnect.  
"I shouldn't have put you in that position where you had no choice." She must feel so guilty, but I thought our first kiss was nice. "My fault."  
"Don't feel depraved."  
"If there was an issue you can tell me."  
"I'm fine, just breathtaking, damn."  
"Let's just agree on something."  
"What?" The hell is going on next?  
"That never happened." I was going to ask why, but she was dead serious. In a bit of sadness, I let go of her shirt.  
"That didn't happen." I repeat.  
"We clear?" She questions.  
"Clear." We both look away, but I just think 'what the hell is she thinking?'. Her expression was over the top; 'I'm confused in this situation'. "You okay? You seem a bit off."  
"You were just a better kisser than Harvar." Seriously? I wasn't in a relationship at the time, but it still put me in pure shock. I've kissed a few girls, but it's different having your first kiss with someone you think of all the time and actually love. I just chuckled, but didn't smile. "Does that bother you?"  
"Do I look annoyed?" Walking to the door, I put on my shirt and apply my headband. "So how does this mental hospital thing work?"  
"I have no idea to be honest, here's some brochure a teacher left behind." The paper she hands me is full of information of the rehab services they provide like drug rehab, depression help, alcohol rehab, mental help, directions, and other info. Then on the back side it shows in highlighted lettering; Self-Harm Issue help is provided here. Plus, it's circled in black pen, along with drug use. Is somebody from the school going to be there?  
"Sounds entertaining." I sarcastically joke. "I'm staying HERE for four weeks?!"  
"Yeah, sorry, I didn't choose this place."  
"It's cool, it wasn't your fault." Plowing my soot into myself in slight anger, I feel like an absolute idiot. If anything, I'm going to be better. The worst thing is knowing I'm going to a facility for people with extreme mental issues, people who have gone over that edge. Do I seriously belong here?  
"You alright, Soul?"  
"I'm going to Nevada Mental Health Facility. Do you think I'm okay?"  
•NMHF Hospital  
Here I stand, in a parking lot. It's half sand and half concrete. The place looks like a normal hospital, beside the sign out front.  
"Soul, there's another DWMA kid here, he's our grade, but supposed to be freshman."  
"Tsk, Freshman. They're unbelievable. So stupid." I grunt, pulling my backpack sleeve a bit harder down my side.  
"We're freshman one time." She laughs while grabbing on to a miniature suitcase from the back of the car, she slightly moaned from how heavy it was.  
"Put that bag down real quick." I whip my bag to the ground, but she didn't see it coming. We connect in a hungry, fearful kiss. I thought we could never kiss again, so I tried to make it good. "I'm sorry, I won't remember any of this in 4 weeks, I just wanted to make it nice."  
She blushes intensely, followed by grabbing my bag a bit clumsily, but she maintains balance. "Let's just get going."  
"Okay." The backpack is picked off from the ground, and then placed on my back. We walk to the door, me like there's nothing wrong, her with a long face. "Um, Maka? You upset or something?" Next thing I know, Maka grabs my jacket, making me fall. Her focus is to me, as I lay on the ground. "What the hell was that for, Maka?"  
"Don't go." Emotions show from her red face, my sight sees a glistening tear run down her face.  
"It's for my own good."  
"Please, don't leave." In my mind, I did reject every single thought of leaving, but it stayed in my mind as if it was for the bad in me, trying to fight it away. I desperately needed to release.  
"It's for your own good, too. So you don't have to experience the woeful thoughts of me, if I did actually leave. Don't cry now and don't cry later. I don't care what you're relationship status is when I get back. You don't have to date me. Down in your heart, you want to love Harvar or Ox or just anyone. It does not have to be me! Don't feel guilty about the note or me! This place is for me to get support, rehab, and help. This is just another one of your games. You're following the note to make me happy!"  
"I'm not!" She cried as I got my attention to her, my arms now up and wrapped around her.  
"You can stop lying now."  
"Please, I never will!"  
"If you weren't lying and you really loved me, you'd adore seeing me leave."  
"Why are you this way? Why do you have to cut yourself?"  
"Don't ask, I'm still under the gruesome effects of anesthetics."  
"What if you don't remember this at all?"  
"All that matters is that we both don't feel the pain." I hug her tight, then grab my suitcase, covered in buttons, patches and stamps. "Can I just go already?"  
"Let's go check you in."  
•Inside  
"Install all asked information on this clipboard." A board filled with sheets of paper is given to me, the backs are written on too.  
"E-everything on this page!?" This is terribly long, there is a lot of junk and a few things don't seem necessary.  
"All you can do, yes." The woman at the front desk smiles to me. "You're sort of young to be in a place like this. Try your best, okay?"  
"Thanks for the support." I'm not joking, it's hard to fill out papers in my opinion. "You're in a good mood." I snarl, then realizing what I said was rude, then apologized. Why do they ask so much? Maka grabs my arm, then pulling me to a chair in the small waiting room. "May you do this for me? It's sorta heavy."  
"I got this, Soul!" She exclaims and grasps the clipboard.  
"Put as much as you can." Every few minutes, she asks me a few questions that she wasn't sure of.  
"Social Security?" She asked.  
"Here you are." I handed it to her.  
"Driver's license?" She questioned once again.  
"I got it." For the second time, I handed her a card.  
"License plate number?" My bike has a custom license plate number, my own name.  
"Five, zero, letter u, letter l, letter E, and it's all my name after that." My plate was custom so it was simple to remember.  
"Which last name?"  
"You know I'd never use Evans, I hate my last name." It's true, I hated being a carrier of the last name Evans, for purposes of myself, and Shibusen naming principles, I changed it. That was the last question she asked until she suddenly placed the clipboard on my lap.  
"It's your turn." My eyes scroll to the page she folded the packet back to, it's labeled, 'What did you do?', and it makes me sorta shocked. "It's a bit personal, things I don't know."  
The questions were arranged nicely, like Maka's way of keeping the spice cabinet. Here we go.  
Question 1: What did you do that led you here today? I cut myself to the point I almost bleed to death.  
Question 2: Why did you do it? I find no meaning to live on this planet, the society is retards and they need to learn how to run this world in this type of economy.  
Maka is peering over my shoulder a bit, reading what I put. I just continue, and don't bother looking back to her.  
Question 3: What do you think caused it? Jealousy, pure jealousy. Plus the point my father abused me when I was young.  
"Your father abused you?!"  
"You didn't know that?"  
Question 4: Do you take any medication? I'm sure I'll be swallowing something when I leave this place.  
Question 5: Was what you did fatal? I wouldn't agree to getting help if it wasn't.  
"You wouldn't get help?"  
"No."  
Then I see something else, looking down I see the bold lettering telling me; 'If different human type, go to next page.' Nice way to label us weapons and scythemeisters. The page was labeled like this:  
Other: Weapon Or Meister  
What type of Weapon?  
Scythe, Chain scythe, Bow+Arrow, Sword, Spear, Other  
What type of Meister?  
Dark Arm, Scythe, Swordsman, Spear tech, Other.  
School: Shibusen, Oceania, Europe Division, South American Division, Asia Division, Other. If other label here:

Class: ** Partner: Maka Albarn.  
Circled weapon and labeled scythe. Put down Shibusen as my school. Maka as my partner, as shown above. No more pages beyond that one, so I turned it in.  
"I'm sorry, Maka."  
"Your father abused you!? How long did you keep this a secret?!"  
"For like, five maybe six years."  
"Does it affect you that much?"  
"May I just hold your hand? Just this once?" My hand is held out, asking for her own. "Please?"  
"Why?"  
"I've always wanted to hold your hand." Can she just give me her, there we go.  
"You got what you wanted." Her eyes were gleaming nicely, but I was just a bit droopy to notice. "I'm going to miss you."  
"I'll miss my Meister."  
"Is that all you think of me?"  
"Of course not." The stare between us continues to wonder, until we are interrupted.  
"Soul Eater Evans?" A grand entrance opens to me.  
"I guess this is goodbye, Maka." Somewhere in my heart, I didn't want to let go of her small hand, but I had to. As our grip released, she smiled up to me.  
"Promise me that you'll be okay, when you come back."  
"That's the only thing I can't guarantee." Was my response. "I'll text you later Maka, ill or healthy, I promise I will."  
"Talk to you soon." That was the last words I heard until I was wooed away from her. The doors led me through a long hallway.  
"So how does this place work?" Travis, the man's name tag told me his name. "Travis?"  
"Sorry for a improper introduction." Travis stops me in the middle of the hallway, putting out his hand. "My name is Travis Mackey. I'm your doctor here."  
"You're sorta young to be doing what you're doing." We shake hands, but then he laughs.  
"I worked on my degree in mental health since I was 16, I'm now twenty one." Travis seems to be a nice guy, along with his looks, I wasn't surprised to see a ring on his finger. "My wife is here too."  
"Cool guy, Travis." His comforting voice made me feel a bit more clam on the inside, like I wasn't trapped here for 4 weeks. Although he claimed to be a doctor, he was in street attire of jeans and an Aeropostale shirt, which caught my eye. "Why normal attire? You claim to be a doctor, correct?"  
"We do that to make the normal patients, like you, to feel at home a bit better."  
"You have smart minds. Must be genius. I wouldn't be so convenient to die for."  
"I wish, Mr. Evans." He just crossed a line in me only teachers dare to cross.  
"Don't call me Mr. Evans, I don't like carrying that last name." My last name is a horror, that's why I don't like being called by it.  
"Why not, Soul?" Guy has a good memory for only knowing my name for 2 minutes.  
"I'll tell you when we talk." Applying my shoulder to my hand, I slouch down a bit.  
"We have a few checkpoints to pass, so don't keep us waiting!" He starts doing a slight jog, as if he was just joking around.  
"I'm coming!" Sudden running makes me grab my bags and catch up.  
•Checkpoint 1  
"Drop your bags." Travis pats my shoulder, while standing at a small gate.  
"Is this necessary?" Doing as told he grabs my bags, opening one. "What the hell you doing looking through my stuff?"  
"Check your surroundings." Baggage check- making sure you don't have anything you can hurt yourself with, smart move there.  
"I'm pretty sure I don't have anything, my meister packed it for me."  
"You're a weapon?" While looking up, his hands are still stuffed in the bag.  
"Did you even read my papers, Travis?"  
"Can you hurt yourself, with yourself?"  
"Never tried it." Turning my arm into a scythe, Travis looks to my arm.  
"Holy shit!" I must've scared the a absolute daylights out of him, because he screamed a bit.  
"Relax, man." Putting my arm to my other, I try to cut, but I guess my weapon blood knows the difference between myself and other items. "Nope."  
"You scared the hell out of me!" He makes me laugh. Turning my arm back, I shake it, removing the slight tingling sensation I always get. "Don't do that around me!"  
"I'm a scythe blade? So what?"  
"We don't get many techs or blades here, so I rarely see them." He still lays down on the ground in shock.  
"Get up, Travis."  
"Just don't do that, I swear I almost pissed myself!"  
"Haha."  
"Can I see your backpack?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure." My knapsack is handed over, but I didn't realize that, that's my school backpack. It has my normal razor blade in there.  
"What do we have here?" The plastic bag I keep it in, wrapped in tissues, has been exposed. "What's the contents of this bag, other than the red paper?"  
"I'm afraid that's not red paper." His simple glance turned into a evil stare. This man does not like to be tricked with, and I'm afraid I'm not thought as a friend anymore. What's next, dreaded Maka chop? Can't stop thinking about that girl, she clouded my mind like smoke.  
"I'm putting this on your record." Now to notice, he was wearing latex gloves, he isn't messing around. "Why'd you bring this? You knew you wouldn't get away with it."  
"My meister gave me that bag, and that's where I keep one."  
"Is this your school bag?" Travis gives a question I didn't want to answer. I gave the slightest nod, until he wrote something on a paper. "Going on record."  
"It's just a blade smothered in bloody tissues, what's the purpose of it?"  
"Let me see your phone." In a blink, he's in front of me, his brown hair cascading his face. "I need to look at it."  
"I don't write to anybody about it." Making me a bit uncomfortable, I hand over my iPhone. Travis just took it apart a bit, not looking through my messages at all.  
"Nothing suspicious in here."  
"Why would there?" Who the hell sticks stuff up there phones?  
"I've seen people put razors in their phones. Just to check."  
•Checkpoint 2  
"Hold out your arms."  
"Is a jacket and shirt check really necessary!?" I'm starting to get a bit annoyed on how personal they're getting with me.  
"I'm just as annoyed as you, but you don't believe what people bring in here." He takes off my jacket, pulling the sleeves inside-out. "People tape cutting materials like x-acto knives with them, so they could cut everywhere. You don't even know."  
"Damn, they could just be horrible."  
"Like Lindsay Lohan." He jokes.  
"Amanda Bynes." I respond in a light friendly manor.  
"We're horrible."  
"I know."  
•Last Checkpoint, about damn time!  
"Hold out your arms again."  
"Get your paws, off my leather!" I do it anyway, but this time he's checking my pockets.  
"I'm pocket checking, relax, Soul."  
"Thank god."  
"Pull up your jacket sleeves."  
"You said you wouldn't be touching my jacket!" Pulling up my sleeves, I still stand in a T shape, waiting for this to be over.  
"Then do it yourself." He gives me a stern look in the eye. "Give me all your bracelets."  
Passed the final test, with flying colors, of my bracelets.  
•Rooms  
"So, Soul, here's your room." He then places my things down.  
"You really didn't have to carry my stuff." I feel as guilty as Maka with our first kiss earlier.  
"It's my gift for you being in hell for this month." Along with my luggage, he ties his shoe then looks back up to me.  
"So am I going to like, talk to you, private or group?" I had an endless amount of questions, because somewhere in my mind I still rejected the thought of going, but now I'm already here.  
"Ask away, my friend. You will see me at 5:30 in private then at 7 we corral you guys together."  
"Thanks."  
"Almost forgot to mention, you have a roommate." What?  
"I thought you sit alone in these places." Maka brought my laptop for a couple hours, so I Googled my fate. People made it seem that you're locked in a small room, nobody with you. Cameras would gaze at you no matter what time of day, even at night. Then there was group conversation, which is provided. This place is surprisingly, different.  
"His name is Derek, from what I'm sure of. He is here for drugs, I think."  
"Can't you just read the damn clipboard right next to you?"  
"Oh, yeah. Duh. His name is Derek Elliott, he was here for drug abuse and rehab. His attempt to sneak in drugs failed, and he's going to be here on a… year basis." Year? I thought 4 weeks was long!  
"How the hell is he staying for a year?"  
"He was addicted, horribly. He also seems to go to Death Weapon Meister Academy. Junior."  
"Interesting…" This guy sounded familiar, as if he had my math class or something. "Sounds known in my mind."  
"I don't talk to him, but I had him in my group yesterday, he seemed alright."  
"You don't know, he could be struggling from sudden takeaway. You don't know how I already feel. Withdrawal is scaring me."  
"I'm here to help you don't worry man." Travis unlocks the door with a set of keys. The boy that must be Derek, stares up at us.  
"What do ya want?" He has a bit of an accent, but then clears his throat. "Oh, it's the guy." Derek stands up, just as tall as me, but never really shows an introduction.  
"I'm Soul Eater." I hold out my hand, then he gives me his.  
"Derek Elliott." He grimaces and snarls in a deep voice. "School?"  
"Shibusen."  
"DWMA Kid?" He laughs a bit and releases my hand. "Class?"  
"Weapon." Wonder what he's gonna be.  
"Weapon." His response didn't surprise me, I'd be surprised if he was a meister. There is a difference. I've noticed weapons have darker attitudes than their meister, the only pair I've seen that's not like that is Black*Star and his chain scythe Tsubaki. "Meister?"  
"Maka Albarn."  
"Mary-Rose Johnson is my meister, she's cool. Isn't that Professor Death Scythe's daughter?" We seem to be hitting it off nicely, so Travis speaks up.  
"I'm going to leave you guys alone. Don't murder each other…!"  
"Why would we murder each other, we seem to be getting off fine." My specified glance now lays before him, rather than my new roommate.  
"I'd rather not say, see you at 5:30!" Travis slowly creeps out of the room, so Derek releases something.  
"Your voice sounds awfully familiar. Do you sit at my table at lunch?"  
"I sit with my friends." I break the really awkward stare, and put my luggage to the side of the room. "You seem familiar."  
"I know we were both in the school's hospital since Friday." My unconcerned look suddenly converts to a interested gaze. "I read your note."  
"My suicide note?" I wonder what his opinion on it was.  
"In a way, I agreed to what Professor Albarn said, how that it was gross and disgusting to do that to yourself," it's true, I always thought it was horrible and delirious for doing it, "but then I realized I had the drug problem, so we were sort of the same."  
"My cutting has always been a problem, but people never look out for me."  
"You seem familiar from somewhere else. Were you the kid I saw in the bathroom stall after school on I think… Friday?"  
"Pretty sure of it."  
This might not be half bad.

**It will be horrible, idiot. Jk, I love ya. I'll make the next chapters 6000+ or atleast 4700+ (in that range). Wa-La. Amazing theory. Adios. **


End file.
